Infrastructure pipelines that carry fluids such as potable water, gas, and wastewater deteriorate over time due to their extensive use. This deterioration can lead to leaks and bursts resulting in costly damage if the pipelines are not maintained. Since these pipelines are typically located underground and provide essential utilities, maintenance and rehabilitation is preferably performed with as minimal disruption to service as possible. Several methods for performing in-situ maintenance and rehabilitation on these pipes, known as trenchless methods, have been developed. One such method involves feeding an applicator device through the pipe to spray a material along the interior surface of the pipe. The material then hardens to form a new, interior liner surface to seal cracks and strengthen the existing pipeline.